Valentine's Day Love?
by Havik Masquerade
Summary: Ichigo feels like something is missing in her life even while dating Masaya, when someone she once fought against returns, she starts to feel like that something missing is what she needs in her life again, but will she admit it?
1. Something Missing

On a bright and sunny day, Ichigo was sitting in class bored. She wished she didn't have to go to school on a beautiful day and wished she could leave enjoying the day. It would soon be the week everyone would have off due to the teachers needing time to catch up on papers since they'd been having to grade tests as well as regular class assignments. Unfortunately, Ichigo's friends would be going away for that week and wouldn't return till Monday of the next leaving her by herself.

Although, Ichigo knew she wouldn't really be by herself, she had her parents who would be at home most of the time but would leave her by herself also and she would also have Masaya since they had been dating for the last few months but something was missing to her. Recently, she just hadn't felt the same about Masaya, even though she used to dream about dating him and being his girlfriend. She missed the fun and excitement in her life. All she had been doing was school and occasionally go out somewhere with Masaya which wasn't as much fun as when they were first dating.

She turned her attention back to class and as the rest of the day went on as usual. Once the bell rang for school to get out for the week, Ichigo couldn't be more happy. She would finally have the week to relax and do her own thing and hoped Masaya would have to go and visit one of his relatives also - which wouldn't be a bad thing to her since she felt Masaya had become increasingly boring and hadn't known he was boring before she started dating him.

Fortunately for her, Ichigo's phone buzzed. As soon as she looked at it, she saw a new text message from Masaya who she was half halfheartedly expecting to hear from. When she opened up the text message, she was surprised but in a way to relieved at the same time.

_Masaya:_ _Ichigo, I'm sorry to disappoint you but my parents have decided that we should go visit my grandparents for their anniversary this week. I'm sorry I won't be spending Valentine's Day with you. I hope you won't be upset and I'll call you on Valentine's Day. I love you._

Ichigo wasn't sad as she thought she might be. Sure she wouldn't have anyone on Earth to spend Valentine's Day with but it wasn't a huge big deal to her in a lot of ways. She had grown up a lot from the freshman who would always worry to a Junior who was more focused on herself and her own life. She was quite happy with this arrangement and decided to just text Masaya back telling him not to worry about it because both of them knew they had lost their feelings for one another.

_Ichigo: It's okay, you don't have to worry about it. Enjoy your week and don't worry, I'm not upset that you have to go away for the week. Hope you have fun! Love you too._

Ichigo didn't know why she told Masaya she loved him still. After all, they had been getting distant since sophomore year after Christmas break. She remembered how distant they were getting and how they talked about it but still remained together up to this point. This week from him was the best thing that she could ask for since it would give her time to reflect on her relationship with Masaya. Lately, she hadn't just felt the same way about him and knew that Masaya had probably felt the same even though he hadn't come out and said it like she wanted to say as well.

She continued to walk home and looked up at the sky knowing that she was in need of some change in her life. She walked inside and called to her parents to tell them she was home. When she didn't hear an answer, she looked around the house for them only to discover that they too had left on a little romantic getaway; telling her by a note and had left Ichigo by herself for the week since they trusted her to take care of the house and herself because she had proven it before.

Sighing in relief knowing that she'd have the house to herself and headed upstairs to her bedroom. She opened her door and laid back on her bed wondering what she would do for the entire week. She thought about just hanging around the house but thought it'd be boring just to stay inside but instead decided to go out and enjoy being by herself with no one to interrupt her thoughts.

She closed her eyes slowly falling asleep. Ichigo knew that there was one person she missed seeing but hadn't come around in over a year. Ichigo wondered if that was the reason why her life had been somewhat boring for awhile. There was no action or excitement that had used to happen, after all since there was nothing to really worry about she had no use to transform into her Mew uniform or carry her heart shaped weapon around which both was still in her closet in a box; careful not to ruin both of them.

She finally fell asleep hoping that whatever she was missing in her life would show up soon. After sleeping for more than few hours she woke up to see her alarm clock that read 7:30 p.m. Seeing that, she headed down stairs to make some dinner. Nothing seemed to change in the last few hours - no surprise to Ichigo who was still groggy from waking up.

She finished making some dinner when she heard a noise coming from her bedroom. She wasn't sure what it was but went to go see; hoping that it just one of her things that had fallen or had been knocked over. She slowly and quietly made her way upstairs to her room, when she looked inside she saw that some of her things were knocked over on her dresser.

Ichigo went to put them right side up when she noticed something or someone looking at she could turn around to see who or what it was, she was turned around by her arm then by her other before being tapped on her head and shoulder. Ichigo started to get annoyed and grabbed one of her pillows to swing at whoever was tapping her shoulder,head and spinning her around by her arms.

When another tap came, she had swung her pillow hard; knocking whoever was tapping her to the floor causing the intruder to be knocked into the corner of her room. Feeling triumphant and more safe, Ichigo went to see who it was that had been playing this little game with her. When she got closer she was shocked to see who it was that was doing it.


	2. Kisshu Returns

Ichigo quickly helped him up and looked at him stunned to see him after few years since their last battle. Allthough, she was a little more embarrassed that she didn't realize that it would be him of all the people she'd come to know that would play a game like that with her. A small smile came across her face when she looked at Kisshu - who was still rubbing his head after hitting it against Ichigo's wall.

"You still know how to knock me on my ass don't you kitten?" Kisshu asked, returning the smile.

"Well, with you always chasing me I've had some practice. What are you doing here, I thought you were back on your planet?" Ichigo asked with a confused look.

"Well kitten, things got boring so I decided to see my kitten to check up on her." Kisshu replied with a wink but still holding his head.

"I'm sorry Kisshu." Ichigo said to him as she got a cold towel to put on his head.

"Don't worry kitten, It'll go away within few minutes." Kisshu assured her.

"You sure? That looks like a pretty bad bump on the head. you might want to still keep this towel on it." Ichigo told him.

Kisshu smiled and accepted the towel once again as he placed it back on his head. He looked around Ichigo's room to find that it didn't change much, only few details here and there and that some of her things were moved around which Kisshu didn't seem to really mind at all, in fact he liked the changes that Ichigo had made to her room. He looked at her bed that went from a bright baby pink to a dark pink that was cotton and silk with some fancy detailing on the edges of the comforter.

He flew over to the and sat down it feeling how soft and cool it felt against his skin. He smiled as the comforter caressed his body but then felt a little embarrassed because Ichigo was watching him laying down on her bed. For some reason or another it made her smile seeing Kisshu again. His appearance hadn't changed much just that he had gotten more taller and slightly more muscular as well - which Ichigo couldn't help but notice.

"So honey, tell me what you've been up to since we left Earth." Kisshu said to her as he now was sitting; now patting the seat next to him.

Ichigo accepted and took a seat next to him; crossing her legs she didn't know how Kisshu would react or even say when she'd tell him what she'd been up to since he had left Earth and she had moved on with her life, but knew he was more than willing to hear if he was the one that brought up how she was doing since he had left for his home planet. She nodded but was a little more than hesitant to start talking about her life, it felt intimidating in one way or another to her.

"So honey, tell me." Kisshu said to her as he smiled, waiting.

"Well, since you guys went back to your home planet things were the same. Up until 2 months after, Masaya asked me out on a date and we've been dating since. The other have been doing good as well, they've each been doing their own thing so it's not like we're glued to each other anymore like what we were before." Ichigo told him, unsure of how Kisshu would take the new of her dating Masaya.

"You're dating the Tree huger now?" Kisshu asked looking at her.

"Yes, we've been dating for awhile now but things haven't been the same between us so it's not like how it was when we first dating when we would spend all of our time together. Lately we've been distant and he's away along with the others as well as my parents." She said to him trying not to cry.

"Interesting." Kisshu only said to her. He knew this was his perfect chance to make his kitten forget about the tree huger and he could finally be with her like he always dreamed about. He didn't want Ichigo to know yet so for now, he played it in a more friendly way; hoping that she would fall in love with him.

"Ichigo, would you like to spend the day with me tomorrow? I'll be here on Earth for awhile since Pai and Taruto are needed elsewhere and won't require my assistance. Since we both don't have anyone to hang around with." Kisshu offered.

"Okay, I would love to spend the day with you tomorrow." Ichigo replied to him, smiling at him.

"Okay! Yes! Be ready because you're gonna love what I'm gonna have planned!" Kisshu said excitedly a he began spin around the room.

Ichigo laughed as Kisshu continued to spin around happily. She thought it was cute how happy he got and wondered if she was right in her decision to choose Masaya over him. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a loud crash, when she looked, she saw that Kisshu had once again knocked over some things she had on top of her dresser as well as bumping his head on the side of her in table. She looked and somewhat smiled as Kisshu shook his head and looked around at the mess he had made. He weakly smiled as he looked at Ichigo who didn't seem to be mad at him at all.

"Kisshu, I think you were having too much fun flying around." Ichigo told him smiling.

"I think I was too honey. Sorry about the mess..again" He replied to her, picking himself up off the floor.

"Don't worry about it Kisshu." She told him as she cleaned it up. Kisshu still felt bad so decided to help her clean up the mess that he had inadvertently caused because of the level of excitement. Afterthey finished, they continued to talk until Kisshu had to go for the night. When Ichigo looked at her clock, it was already 9:30 p. m. and saw that Kisshu was getting tired and she was too.

After they had said their goodbyes, Ichigo remembered that she had made dinner; quickly re warming it and eating it. She couldn't remember when she laughed so much when Kisshu was with her and it felt good talking to him. What made it even more special was that she was going to spend the whole day with tomorrow.

She went back upstairs and got ready for bed. Finishing getting ready, she slipped underneath her comforter; falling asleep and wondering what tomorrow would this bring and also surprises. Ichigo smiled; keeping that smile for the entire night this time she had something more pleasant to dream about - Kisshu.


	3. A Day At The Fair

It was Saturday morning when Ichigo realized that she had a date with Kisshu. To her, it felt like it had been a dream because she had never felt so happy before. She looked at her clock which read 8:15 a.m. as she got ready, she wondered where Kisshu wanted to take her on their date - was it a date? Or was it just a friendly way of catching up? Either way she didn't really mind at all as long as she had fun. Ichigo decided to wear a black skirt with some pink lace trim, a matching pink tank top with black jacket, she picked out some pink and black short scrunched boots to go along with it. Ichigo liked this outfit, it was one of her favorites she had bought but never had the chance to wear the outfit before. When she she was brushing her hair, she heard her phone vibrate. When she went to pick it up she saw a text that had been from Masaya.

When she read the text message however, Ichigo could tell that Masaya didn't really want to be in a relationship and she couldn't hide her honesty that she too didn't want to be in a relationship with him anymore; putting the phone in her pocket in her jacket. She tried not to think about it and had put her hair up in pink ribbons laced in black. She looked at the clock, when she did it was 8:45 a.m. Ichigo wondered when Kisshu would show up to take her to where Kisshu wanted to take her.

It was 9 a.m. when Kisshu had suddenly appeared before her in his usual clothing. He smiled at her and proceeded to walk around her in a circle; admiring her outfit. He smirked but a sincere one as he was finished admiring Ichigo - although he still couldn't help but continue to do, he couldn't help that he thought Ichigo was the cutest human he'd ever seen and dare he say sexy now that she had grown up and it really showed.

"You look very nice today kitten." Kisshu complimented, still keeping the smile.

"Thank you Kisshu." She replied back with a smile on her own.

"Shall we go spend the day together honey?" Kisshu asked, extending his hand towards her.

"Where exactly are we going?" Ichigo asked with curiosity.

"That will be a surprise. Instead of just transporting there instantly, were going to fly." Kisshu told her with excitement in his tone.

"Fly?! Kisshu, I rather we just use teleportation. What if something happens and we fall?" She asked him concerned.

"Hahaha! relax kitty cat, I'll hold you so my little kitty won't fall." Kisshu told her with amusement.

Ichigo nodded and hoped that Kisshu wasn't lying. She knew of course he wouldn't put her in harms way but she was still concerned that she would fall to the ground. Ichigo took Kisshu's hand; noticing how soft it was. She also noticed that Kisshu had tightly but securely wrapped his arm around her small waist as he lead them out of her bedroom window.

After Kisshu pushed off with his right foot, they were up in the air flying above the trees. Ichigo, who was still a little nervous had kept her eyes closed not wanting to look at the ground below her. Although she did like the feel of the breeze gently blowing through her hair. Kisshu noticed her eyes were still closed and chuckled a bit at Ichigo's expression on her face which he thought was cute.

"Open your eyes honey." Kisshu told her in a whisper.

"No, I think I'll keep them closed, thank you." Ichigo replied back.

"Aww, come on kitten open your eyes." Kisshu responded, still amused.

"I don't wanna see the ground." Ichigo said with some hesitance.

At that moment, Kisshu had stopped - which made Ichigo gasp at the realization they stopped in mid air. Ichigo was getting nervous and she knew Kisshu could tell by the expression on her face and with her shaking a little. Kisshu just smiled and held her closely to him; wrapping his arms around her waist. At that moment, Ichigo felt something soft on her neck, she opened her eyes to find that Kisshu was kissing her neck.

The warmth of Kisshu's kisses seemed to almost calm her down - until she glanced down and saw the ground few hundred feet below her. She started to panic; pulling on Kisshu's shirt and hair, which Kisshu felt like Ichigo was pulling his entire head off.

"K-kitten! It's okay I-I got you!" Kisshu told her as he sputtered out the words.

Ichigo stopped for a minute and realized that he was right. She then blushed for her actions and tried to hide her face of embarrassment until Kisshu hugged her then took off once again. When they got there, Ichigo realized that they were at the fair. She saw little kids running around with their parents, couples, and friends having fun at the fair.

"What should we do first honey?" Kisshu asked her, after they had gotten their stamp passes and tickets.

"I don't know, there's a lot of rides." Ichigo replied.

"How about we try the roller coaster?" Kisshu asked her.

"Okay, let's go!" Ichigo yelled out as she almost ran to the roller coaster.

Kisshu followed her into the sea of people. When he caught up to her, he saw that there was a long line of people waiting to go onto the ride. As they waited, they continued to talk about what they'd been up to until it was finally their turn. They stepped into the seat and buckled in, since they were in the front it made it even more fun and exciting. The ride started, when it reached the top, they both screamed as they went down, turning and on the loops until the ride had ended.

After several rides, Ichigo decided that she wanted some cotton candy. She got a pink one for herself and a green one for Kisshu - who looked at it confusingly; wondering what the green substance was. He took it; sticking his tongue out to take a bite of it.

"Kitten, what is this sugary substance that makes my tongue a different color?!" Kisshu asked still eating it.

"It's called cotton candy. They come in different colors." Ichigo replied as she giggled.

Kisshu couldn't believe that humans could consume the sugary substance without getting sick, although Ichigo did tell him that people can get sick if they ate too much. He walked over to a mirror; sticking out his tongue he saw that his tongue was coated in the green substance. He looked at it in amazement as his tongue stayed green for the next few hours.

Kisshu then saw a stand that had a row of stuffed animals. After few hits, he managed to win Ichigo several stuffed animals; one of which was kitty that held a heart in it's mouth. Kisshu had offered to carry some until Ichigo heard her phone vibrate. She took it out of her pocket to see that Masaya had texted her just now. She unlocked her phone to read the text message, when she did, she was heart broken but relieved but to her it was shitty breaking up with her over a text.

"What's wrong honey?" Kisshu asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Masaya broke up with me just now." Ichigo replied to him in a sad tone but also relieved.

Ichigo handed Kisshu her phone and Kisshu read the text. When he did, he was happy but pissed at Masaya that he broke it off with Ichigo without even talking to her formally.

_Masaya: Ichigo, I'm sorry but I can't be in a relationship with you anymore. The truth is that I found another girl that I'm very interested in. I'm sorry I had to tell you like this._

Kisshu looked at Ichigo as he handed the phone back to her. He didn't know what to say or do to comfort Ichigo so he embraced her with a hug. Ichigo accepted the hug an cried on Kisshu's shoulder as he stroked her hair.

"Kitten, I'm going to tell you something. You shouldn't cry over the tree huger, he's an asshole for breaking up with you. You don't have to worry about him because you have me and you always will." Kisshu finished as he looked at her with a smile. Ichigi looked at him as tears kept coming down. She managed to smile as she hugged Kisshu to thank him for his words of comfort.

As the day slowly turned turned into dark, they decided to go home. Kisshu took Ichigo by the waist as they flew back home, Ichigo didn't feel scared at all - in fact she was starting to like being in the air with Kisshu holding onto her. When they reached her house, Kisshu placed a small kiss onto Ichigo's lips; causing her to blush until she returned the kiss with her own.

They kissed for few more minutes before each othem had to go to sleep. Ichigo saw a picture of her and Masaya and took it out; putting it away in an old box along with many others. She felt somewhat better and felt at ease knowing that Masaya had broken up with her and Kisshu was there to comfort her. She went to bed hoping that she could spend the day again with Kisshu.


	4. New Outlook

Ichigo woke up feeling somewhat uneasy. She didn't like the feeling and looked around the room to see that some pictures of her and Masaya were missing. At first, she thought that Kisshu might have taken them; cutting out Masaya's face and sticking his own in place - which Kisshu did before as a joke to try and cheer her up. Ichigo then started to realize what had happened yesterday and remembered Masaya had broken up with her. She looked around also remembering that she had spent the day with Kisshu and at the end of the day had kissed her. Ichigo smiled knowing that Kisshu had kissed and she didn't push him away or yell at him or anything related, instead she welcomed and enjoyed the kiss; wondering if she could get another.

She decided to take a shower and get dressed to embrace the new change in her life - that change being Masaya had broken up with her but to her own surprise she wasn't sad, hurt, or even mad at Masaya instead she felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders which she liked.

After showering and getting dressed, she headed out the door feeling happy and feeling free. She felt free to do whatever she wanted without Masaya getting possessive over her or even jealous if she was being friendly towards other guys and they became friends - which she hated, even if she kept trying to explain that they were just friends Masaya would always yell and get angry.

Now being free, Ichigo decided to enjoy it. She wanted to do everything she could to enjoy herself so went shopping at the mall. When she got to the mall she went to different stores finding lots of clothes she'd never expected to like before while trying them on. She got more than 5 bags of clothes and at least 4 pairs of shoes before she started to realize that she missed Kisshu. Ichigo was at the food court before she also realized that she loved Kisshu but wished she could just tell him and not hide her feelings for him - he had never hid his feelings for her since they met and fought against each other but for someone reason she was always embarrassed at the thought of loving Kisshu.

When she finally left the mall after more than 6 hours, she walked past some couples that were hugging and kissing as they spent time together which reminded her that tomorrow was Valentine's Day plus made it harder because she hadn't told Kisshu how she really felt about him before which in turn made her even more nervous; not knowing what Kisshu would say or even do.

Perhaps to Ichigo this was the perfect outlook she needed to realize that maybe she really did love Kisshu just that her once love for Masaya blinded her to that fact but in a way she almost wanted to thank Masaya for giving her the chance to realize that she loves the green haired alien. She started going home with her bags and couldn't keep her mind off of Kisshu. To her it was weird knowing that she was thinking about him when before she was hoping he didn't find her or stealing a kiss from her unexpectedly.

She was finally home and headed upstairs to her bedroom. She looked at her new clothes and shoes realizing that she was now starting over on new relationships and having the freedom she'd never had before when she was with Masaya who always got jealous whenever guys would give her compliment or get angry at the slightest things.

Ichigo hoped that Kisshu wouldn't be like Masaya, although the only person that Kisshu was ever jealous of was Masaya, never anyone else but that had yet remained to be unseen. Ichigo knew Kisshu wouldn't be like that towards her because she loved him and would never do anything to really hurt his feelings. This ended up almost worrying about possibly being in a relationship with Kisshu but knew that she wanted to be with him more than ever no matter what others thought about it. She rested on her bed knowing that she now realized her true feelings for Kisshu and wanted to figure out how to even tell Kisshu. She wondered if Kisshu knew what Valentine's Day even was, if he did what was he planning on doing if anything? All this made Ichigo nervous even more than before.

Suddenly rising up quickly, Ichigo knew what she had to do. She would get ready in one of her new outfits and leave a note for Kisshu taped to her dresser mirror. Just as she was about to get things figured out in her mind, she heard a familiar voice in her room. When she looked, she saw Kisshu floating around in a sitting position looking at Ichigo as if he was trying to see right through her.

"Hey kitten. What are you doing?" Kisshu asked with curiosity.

"Uh-um nothing much just um reading a book." Ichigo replied quickly hiding her bags from the mall in her closet and quickly grabbing a random book from her book case; hoping Kisshu wouldn't ask anything else.

"Uh kitten, why do you look like you're panicked?" Kisshu asked her; floating towards her.

Ichigo started to get nervous until she felt something on her lips. When she looked she saw that Kisshu was once again kissing her. She almost felt her knees buckle and when they did, Kisshu had caught her before she had fallen. Kisshu had sat her down on her bed wondering why she was acting this way. Normally Ichigo wouldn't be so panicked, not even when they used to fight over control of the Earth.

"Kitten, are you alright?" Kisshu asked.

"Y-yes, I am thanks, now I think you should be going now." she told Kisshu as she started to push him out of the window.

"Why honey?" He asked looking back at her.

"Cause I-I'm busy and need to do stuff." She replied.

Just then, she heard a sound she didn't want to hear. When Kisshu was about to leave, she heard one of her bags had fallen over; revealing some of her clothes that she didn't want Kisshu to see - some of which were bra and panty sets that she thought were cute but sexy at the same time. When Kisshu noticed, he teleported towards the bags; causing Ichigo to fall over but landing on one of her pillows that was set on the floor.

"Did some shopping?" Kisshu asked as he looked at the sets.

Ichigo gasped and quickly grabbed them away along with her other bags turning away in embarrassment. Kisshu looked at her with amusement knowing that Ichigo was indeed embarrassed he had saw.

"Why are you embarrassed? Not like I haven't seen your bras or panties before." Kisshu asked with amusement.

"W-what do you mean before?" She asked now staring at him.

"Well, haven't you noticed that some of them were missing? I kind have been taking some that I thought were cute." Kisshu admitted.

Ichigo just looked at him with even more embarrassment; now knowing that Kisshu has seen her bras and panties before and then thought what if he had seen her in them.

"Relax honey. It's not like I'm a pervert. I only took them and hid them in my room to have something of yours." Kisshu said to her as if it was a normal human thing to do plus it was fun - at least to Kisshu.

Ichigo finally overcame her embarrassment and thought that maybe Kisshu was honestly telling her the truth. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her feelings in any way. Instead she had looked up and smiled as they continued to talk about different things. Still, Ichigo wondered if Kisshu knew what tomorrow was and hoped that he would know and spend the day with her again.


	5. Valentine's Day

** Sorry I took awhile to update! I've been sick and recently had gotten better enough to write this chapter! You'll probably note that the 'chapter' Author's Note was removed, that's because that was a filler, it didn't count as a chapter! This chapter is technically Chapter 5! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!**

**A/N: This chapter was supposed to be posted on February 13th-14th. Again Sorry!**

* * *

Today was it, today was Valentine's Day. Ichigo didn't know what quite to expect but hoped it would be a fun Valentine's Day, even if Kisshu didn't know anything about the holiday. She got dressed and decided to wear one of her new outfits and shoes; choosing to wear a pale pink and gold dress with some matching wedges. After she finished getting dressed, she headed outside hoping to see Kisshu. She wait for 15 minutes when she saw the green haired alien floating among the trees; already eyeing Ichigo from above. To Kisshu, she looked even sexier with each day and it was getting harder to ignore his desires for her which became apparent since he had been dreaming of the day they would finally have sex.

Kisshu disappeared before Ichigo could see where he went to. Looking around, she couldn't find him anywhere until she was looking behind a tree when she heard a familiar voice coming from behind her - which startled her causing her to jump and looking around to see who it was until she was embarrassed that it was Kisshu.

"Hey kitten. Looking sexy today." Kisshu told her as she was admiring Ichigo's outfit.

Ichigo didn't know what to say but instead responded with a blush appearing on her face which gave Kisshu the sign that she had accepted the compliment from him. Kisshu smiled knowing that Ichigo liked it when he'd complimented her - which to him was cute in a way. He continued to admire her until he was curious about why she was all dressed up. To him, it was just another day of the week.

"Why are you all dressed up for honey?" Kisshu asked with a little smile.

At that moment, Ichigo blushed at the question; not knowing how to answer him without blushing even more knowing that he wanted an answer. The thing was, she didn't know how to answer or even explain to him a holiday he had probably never heard about on his planet or even cared about. She knew she wanted to explain to him why she was dressed up and what Valentine's Day was about but Ichigo wasn't sure if Kisshu would even understand because he'd probably never had any Earth holidays celebrated on his planet before.

"Well Kisshu, I'm dressed up because today is Valentine's Day." She told him.

"Valentine's Day?" Kisshu asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes." Ichigo simply replied.

"What's Valentine's Day?" Kisshu asked, more curious.

"Valentine's Day is a day where you tell your loved ones how much you love and care about them. Many people spend time with their families or boyfriends and girlfriends also, many people give them gifts such as candy,flowers, jewelry, and cards." Ichigo explained, hoping Kisshu would do the same.

"Oh,hmm." Kisshu replied as he was deep in thought.

What Ichigo didn't know was that Kisshu knew about Valentine's Day. He had looked up the holiday while floating around and hearing about people talking about the holiday which had made him curious. As always, Kisshu knew he had to learn more about the holiday and had gone to look it up on Pai's computer which had made Pai a little more than annoyed because he hated when Kisshu or Taruto used his computer without his permission.

When he did look, he read about the many things Earthlings did on Valentine's Day. To Kisshu, it felt a little more than silly to do all that on just one day but knew that maybe Ichigo would like to receive some gifts and spend the day out with him. Kisshu was also hoping to have his desire for Ichigo come true by the end of the day - that was if Ichigo wanted the same which Kisshu wasn't sure if she did or not especially since she had recently broken up with the damn tree huger. He laughed inside his head at the thought of that ass hole trying to please_** his**_ Ichigo.

"Ichigo, would you like to spend Valentine's Day with me?" Kisshu asked her, breaking the silence between them.

"I would love to." Ichigo said to him.

They smiled at each other until they headed to the Valentine's Day Carnival where for that day, the entrance fee to get in was free. Kisshu knew he had to plan this out perfectly if he had any chance in being Ichigo's boyfriend at all. They went onto some rides as they both laughed and smiled but also screamed. Ichigo felt quite embarrassed when she screamed going down a roller coaster. After several more rides, Kisshu saw game booth where the top prize was a gold and red ring. He knew he had to win the ring and fortunately for Kisshu, he had all the tokens he could possibly get in order to win it.

Ichigo was more than shocked that Kisshu would spend more than half of his tokens to get that ring for her. When it came down to his last few tokens, Kisshu felt nervous but when he had one more shot, he managed to win the ring for Ichigo who blushed when Kisshu had put the ring on her finger but happy that it was him who got it for her. They were walking when Kisshu noticed a photo booth. He dragged Ichigo to the photo booth as it started to take various pictures of them. Some photo were of them smiling, laughing, teasing each other until Kisshu had kissed Ichigo on her lips unexpectedly causing Ichigo to be in shock as the picture took.

After few moments, Ichigo took time to process what had just happened - Kisshu had kissed her! Not just any kiss, she had felt his tongue slide into her mouth as it explored her own. Although she didn't want to admit it, she enjoyed the warmth that Kisshu's mouth had brought to her own as his tongue went deeper to explore.

"K-Kisshu." Ichigo managed to say.

"I'm sorry." He quickly said to her, now regretting it.

"I don't want to do it here, I want to go somewhere private." Ichigo said, shocked what she had told him.

Kisshu was a little more than shocked himself but did as Ichigo commanded and transported them to a private place - his room where he had made sure no one could get into his room and would made sure they had all the time in the world or space. When Kisshu had placed Ichigo on his bed, she was a little more than nervous but knew that Kisshu wouldn't hurt her on purpose.

They started to kiss each other again, only this time a little more rougher as Kisshu started to take off Ichigo's dress; exposing her to her bra and panties. Kisshu looked at them; noticing they were a dark pink set. He had licked his lips slightly knowing that Ichigo was in his bed in her bra and panties looking vulnerable to him. He started to ravage her neck as he started to bite it in different spots of it making her moan in the pleasure as he moved from that side to the other.

Ichigo could feel his teeth taking the skin of her neck into his mouth gently pinching it making it a little tender and red. Kisshu raised Ichigo up and unclasped her bra; exposing her breasts. He could see that they were getting goosebumps from the cold air as her nipples got hard and stiff. They soon were teasing him as he placed his hands on her breasts; squeezing them while playing with the nipples; causing Ichigo to moan and gasp at the pleasure of her breasts being played with as well as teased.

She squirmed under Kisshu as he continued to rub and play with her breasts until he placed his hands between her legs. Immediately, Ichigo moaned to him; granting him permission to let his hand explore her pussy as Kisshu saw it was already dripping with cum. This excited Kisshu, who moved his had down to her pussy and proceeded to pull of her panties with his teeth; careful as to not cause any tears in the material. He caressed her pussy with his finger as he teased her clit endlessly causing her to moan for more and even moaning Kisshu's name in the process.

Kisshu knew that today, he had to pleasure Ichigo and make her want more from him. He had been dreaming of this since he had first laid his eyes on her. He rubbed her pussy harder as he felt cum slide down his hand. Ichigo blushed as she bit her lip at the sight knowing what she did but Kisshu just smiled and turned her head so she was looking at him. When she did, he gently kissed her but got rougher with every stroke of his tongue to hers.

Ichigo knew she would hate to admit it but it did feel good having Kisshu have sex with her since Masaya really didn't want to even when he had suggested it to her before but would always change his mind with an excuse. She started to remember one time where Masaya had asked her about having sex only to make up an excuse and find out he was really hanging out with an ex girlfriend from sophomore year since for a short time, they had broken up.

***Flashback***

It was a Thursday afternoon, Ichigo was at her locker getting what she needed for her next class. When she was about to shut her locker door, she had heard a voice from behind her but wasn't to worried because she had recognized that voice to be Masaya's. She turned around to see that he was standing only few inches away from her with an unusual look in his eyes.

"Masaya?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo, would you like to have sex with me sometime?" Masaya asked as he whispered the question into her ear.

She had blushed at the idea but knew that she deeply wanted to have sex with him, having never told anybody about it. She had given a little nod in response which made Masaya giggle a bit knowing how embarrassed she was at thought of the question.

"Masaya, when is that sometime?" Ichigo asked, trying to sound seductive.

"After school today." He told her as he placed his lips onto her soft lips.

Ichigo's heart started to beat faster the rest of the day. When the bell had finally come for school to end, Ichigo was nervous because she didn't know what to expect from Masaya when they did have sex. Normally, Masaya would always change the subject on that topic and move on to another one. Ichigo didn't know why Masaya had the sudden change but it was kind of nice knowing that Masaya had loosen up a bit.

As she hurried out of the school with her things as she didn't know if he would be waiting for her, she heard her phone vibrate. Taking it out of her pocket, she read to see that it was Masaya. Hoping to see a little flirty type of text she read it only to see that Masaya had changed his mind.

Masaya: Ichigo, I'm sorry but I have practice and that Reika, wanted him to come over to help her with her homework. Masaya knew that she didn't like Reika because she would always try and flirt with him and get him to have sex with her. Unfortunately for Ichigo, Masaya had sex with Reika but promised not to ever cheat on her again which Ichigo didn't trust him but forgave them until they had broken up for few months; not getting back together until junior year.

***End Flashback***

Ichigo was taken out of her trance when Kisshu had bitten one of her nipples slightly, earning a pleasant moan in response to it. Kisshu had stopped and gently laid Ichigo on her stomach. Ichigo knew what he wanted to do and happily accepted it has she heard Kisshu take off his pants and underwear showing an already harden member. He teased her a bit before noticing how tight Ichigo's ass really was, he enjoyed it but knew that a few thrusts would make Ichigo enjoy it more.

He started to thrust in her when his member started to go more and more deep into her causing her to be in pain but soon relished in pleasure as her body got used to accommodating Kisshu's size. Soon the gentle thrusts got more rougher which had almost made Ichigo lose her balance until Kisshu would take his hand and stop Ichigo from falling over. It was hours before both of them were worn out with both of them sleeping next to each other. Ichigo was happy knowing that Kisshu had been her first; choosing to have sex with him instead of the damn tree huger.

At nearly 2:30 a.m, Ichigo ha woken up realizing she was in Kisshu's room on his planet. She had never seen his room before; exploring the room wondering what she would find if anything was hers. She looked at some pictures of Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto back when they were younger with an older couple assuming it must have been their parents. She continued to look until she stumbled onto a box; looking inside she saw that it contained her bras and panties; most of them with tags still on them. She smiled knowing that Kisshu had saved them even after the many times she had rejected him.

Looking at the box and the panties and bra she had worn earlier, she picked them up off of the floor and placed them in the box with the others. She knew that she loved Kisshu and he had proven he really did love her many times before when they had to fight each other. She looked until she was startled by the sound of Kisshu's voice coming from the bed in the dark.

"What are you doing honey?" Kisshu asked.

"Oh nothing, I just added some things to your little collection in the box." Ichigo replied to him, getting back into bed.

Kisshu blushed knowing what 'collection' she meant but was shocked when instead of telling him to give them back to her, she had kissed him with Kisshu looking over to see that Ichigo did in fact add her Valentine's Day bra and panties to the collection. Ichigo started to kiss him more as she sat the box down next to the bed. Kisshu accepted her kisses as she started to pleasure him, this time she would be doing the work as she started leaving trails of kiss from his mouth to the base of his member. Stopping for a moment, she had gently started to kiss it gently as she had gotten more comfortable with it she got even bolder as she proceeded to lick it from the base to the tip as Kisshu moaned in pleasure feeling Ichigo's tongue going up and down before putting his entire member in her mouth; sucking on it roughly as Kisshu started to thrust his hips again feeling his member go all the way in Ichigo's mouth.

"H-honey, where did you learn to do this?" Kisshu asked in short breaths.

Taking his member out of her mouth, she crawled up to him and responded with a simple smile as she whispered in his ear her answer of how she learned to do what she did, Kisshu was surprised by her answer; almost getting aroused.

"I've been dreaming about it for awhile." Ichigo replied.

With that answer, she continued to pleasure him for another few hours before both of them had fallen asleep again; resting in each other's arms. To both of them, this was the best Valentine's Day they could ask for but Kisshu had few more surprises for Ichigo. He just didn't want to give them to her all at once; hoping she would be surprised with each gift she would receive for the next few days until next Saturday.


	6. A Pastry For Ichigo

Ichigo slowly opened her eyes to find that she was now in her own room. There was no trace of Kisshu anywhere. Ichigo wondered what had happened until she remembered what they did last night - now realizing it she checked herself out to see if there was any visible marking anywhere on her body. To her relief, there was no markings except the pain from last night which she hoped would go away in the next few hours so deciding to take it easy until the pain would be gone, hoping it would be soon.

She went back to her bed wanting to lay back down when she noticed something was on the edge of her bed. When she got closer, she realized it was a small box. Opening the box up, she saw a beautiful white necklace that sparkled in the sunlight. She wondered who it was from but no card or note came with the box. What she didn't know was that Kisshu was watching her. He loved seeing the expression on Ichigo's face when she opened the box. He also knew that happiness was what she was going to get, even if it meant interacting with people he didn't like. Off Kisshu went flying off to see what else he could get or do for Ichigo to make her happy.

He stopped by a bakery shop to see if they had one of Ichigo's favorite foods. Kisshu also realized that he would need some type of disguise considering that most people would find is appearance 'odd' looking to some extent. He looked around and saw what looked like a plastic person wearing clothes. The plastic person looked like it was wearing his size of clothes so he went inside.

Heading inside, he saw the plastic person he was staring at just a few moments ago outside. Kisshu looked at the plastic person as he tried to figure out where to find the exact same clothes he was wearing. Looking proved to be easier said than done because most of the clothes were either too big or too small for his frame. He was about to give up when he came across a pair of black jeans and a white and blue shirt with some sort of 'weird' design on it - to Kisshu of course, all Earth clothing was weird especially males clothing. He tried the clothes on and seemed comfortable, after all if humans can put these on so could he. After he finished putting the clothes on, he looked at himself in the mirror admiring his look but noticed he had to hide his ears some way so he could avoid the stares - not that he was self conscious about his appearance - no, he just didn't want annoying humans looking and pointing at him as if he was a freak.

He went out and grabbed the nearest jacket with a hood he could get his hands on. After paying, he put on the jacket with the hood on. He didn't know why he didn't wear a disguise before, perhaps it was just because he was happy that he was finally with Ichigo that he didn't care, even though Pai had always told him and Taruto to not go out without a disguise to avoid any type of detection or questioning since that was the last thing they all needed.

Kisshu walked back towards the bakery to get Ichigo a pastry with maple syrup on it since he knew it was one of her favorites and he should be the one giving her presents not that damn tree huger who he loathed entirely. Upon entering the bakery shop, he hadn't seen so many different kinds of pastries before. Seeing all these pastries made Kisshu want to eat them all up and then get Ichigo's pastry. He saw one pastry in particular that had caught his eye. The pastry had chocolate on it and was toasted to a crisp. When he bit inside it he felt something creamy go into his mouth. Kisshu looked to see what it was and the stuff looked like foam but tasty foam as it was white with some chocolate swirls mixed in it. He looked around and started to eat more and more different pastries - until the owner of the bakery caught him and chased him around the shop; making a complete mess. Kisshu quickly grabbed Ichigo's pastry and ran outside a block from the shop.

He knew he wouldn't be allowed in that shop any time soon but he didn't care, he got what he needed. He noticed that Ichigo's pastry was still warm and the maple syrup on it had just hardened enough to make it not so sticky and drip everywhere. He hoped to find Ichigo at her house to give it to her or if not look for her before her pastry got ice cold and he would have to keep it warm.

Kisshu would spend all day looking for Ichigo if he had to. He wanted to make her happy and have a nice day whether freely or by force - if necessary. He looked first at her house but realized she wasn't there; looking in each room of the house. Kisshu then decided to look at the park; looking in trees, bushes, lakes, - _of course why would Ichigo be in a lake?_ He didn't know if she knew how to swim but wanted to check anyways - it would be a nice opportunity to possibly might see Ichigo in a cute bikini. The thought of it made Kisshu jump into the lake at the park and see just to make sure.

Now knowing she wasn't in the lake, he searched some more hoping to find her soon before it became late. He looked and looked; trying to find her in the most unusual places but to no avail she wasn't in those places.

Kisshu hadn't realized the time and before he knew it, it had already been past 3 p.m. It was normal for Kisshu not seeing Ichigo for few hours but not almost the entire day. He started to grow increasingly frustrated when he saw someone who looked a lot like Ichigo. When he got more closer he realized it was Ichigo! He flew faster towards her almost heading straight for a tree but nearly stopping in time.

"K- kitten!" He panted out in between breaths.

"Kisshu? Are you okay." Ichigo asked.

"Y-yes, I'm okay, I've just been looking for you everywhere to give you something." Kisshu replied still catching his breath.

"Sorry Kisshu I've been here at the cafe all day catching up on some things. What did you want to give me?" Ichigo asked.

"This." Kisshu told her.

Ichigo saw what Kisshu was pulling out. It was a pasty with maple syrup on it that looked like it was just freshly made just few seconds ago. Ichigo couldn't believe that Kisshu would go to such trouble to even think about getting her one of her favorite foods. She smiled and as Kisshu handed it to her she had greatly accepted it as she smiled taking a bite of it. The warmth of the pastry combined with the maple syrup was more than enough to make Ichigo's day happy and pleasant.

"Thank you Kisshu. This really made me smile plus I needed something tasty to keep me smiling." Ichigo told him.

"You're welcome honey." Kisshu replied as he started to take off the disguise which made Ichigo laugh but knew that he probably would have to wear one once in awhile but never minded it. Kisshu tossed the clothes into a near by closet before sitting across Ichigo wondering what she was working on.

"What are you working on kitten?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm just working on some things for school I need to catch up on. I've been busy that I nearly forgot about it." Ichigo replied warmly.

Kisshu nodded and instead of distracting her he kept to his own devices of keeping himself busy; sometimes earning a small laugh from Ichigo or a smile which made him happy he was making her smile. As the day turned into night, Kisshu decided to stay at Ichigo's house to see what it be like to sleep in her own house. Ichigo didn't mind as long as he didn't make a mess which he was prone to doing but nevertheless it made Kisshu and her more comfortable in one way or another.

Not only that, Kisshu had few more surprises because in the next few days it'd be Saturday so he knew he had to work fast in order to surprise her no matter what the length it was he would accept it and risk it. He loved Ichigo and he would always prove it to her.


	7. After All We Been Through

The week had gone by fast with Kisshu bringing Ichigo some presents each day. First it was the maple syrup pastry, the second was a bouquet of flowers which were assorted in sades of red and pink which Ichigo loved and had placed them on her night stand next to a picture of her and Kisshu from the carnival's photo booth. The next day, he had brought a necklace that had some Cyniclons writing on the inside of the heart shaped pendant which Kisshu had stated it was a vow that the people on his planet would say if they intened to be with that person whom they said or written the vow too. Ichigo was more than shocked that Kisshu would even make a vow that personal, especially if it was a vow the people on his planet would make.

Nevertheless, Ichigo had accepted the necklace along with a hand written letter stating Kisshu's true feelings for her in his language but gave Ichigo a translator so that it could translate into English, when she heard every word translate into English, she started to cry as she never knew Kisshu felt so strong about his feelings for her and felt a guilt of always rejecting him; always choosing Masaya over him.

Ichigo wanted to write a letter herself telling him of how she felt about him and hoped Kisshu could see how sorry she was for not realizing his feelings as well as rejecting him. She also wanted Kisshu to know how much she she loved and cared about him - making it a point to tell him exactly how she felt the last few days and today was her last chance. It had almost been a week and she had to decide whether to be with Kisshu or watch him go back to his planet and not return for another few years - the thought of it making Ichigo sad as tears started to form in her tear ducts.

She sat at her desk, which held pictures of Kisshu and her in different places some romantic and some fun ones. One in particular she loved when Kisshu had cotton candy coloring on his tongue and had looked at it in the mirror then had given Ichigo a lick on the cheek playfully but also leaving a green streak on the side of it. That pic was taken at the exact moment he had left a green streak on her cheek.

Ichigo needed to think up the words to say to Kisshu, when she did, she started writing them down in a form of her own letter which she did on a light pink piece of paper with strawberries on it.

_Dear Kisshu,_

_I loved the days we've been spending time together and it made me realize how selfish I was for not acknowledging your feelings towards me. I wish I had seen how much you cared and loved me before but I know it was my mistake. The last few days you've made me feel happy and special more than I had ever have in my life, you care about in ways I couldn't imagine and for that I am forever grateful. You have taken me to many places including your own room which something I had never experienced before, especially seeing Earth from Outer Space.__What I am most happy is that you have also became my first and made it special for me as you were gentle towards me and never once hurting me in the process. I hope to be with you for as long as we can and never be apart, I love and care about you and I'm sorry I didn't admit to you years before you had left to your home planet.__I know this letter can never express my feelings towards you but I hope that you do understand how much I do love you and would love to be with you and nobody else for you have made me happy with all that you have done for me. I also know it must have been hard knowing that you didn't receive my love like you deserved and I could never forgive myself for doing that to you. I only hope this letter will express at least some significant amount of my feelings. _

_ Love, Ichigo_

When she was finished, she left it where she knew Kisshu would see it, on her bed gently laying without even so much as a movement. Ichigo knew that Kisshu would see the note as soon as he had entered through her window. She wondered what Kisshu might do or even say to her but her only choice was to wait and see. He would usually come about 11:45 a.m. so when she looked at the clock, it was already 11:40 a.m. so she had 5 minutes left before he would show up.

It was nearly 12:15 p.m. when Ichigo realized that Kisshu was late coming to her house. Usually, Kisshu was early or on time showing up so when he was late, Ichigo started to wonder as to why he was. She hoped if she didn't say anything to make him change his mind about spending time with her and possibly not starting a new relationship. Ichigo sat in her room waiting for him to show up; looking out the window and even looking at the clock as it read 12:34 p.m. She started to get increasingly frustrated but tried to keep her mind off of it by doing other things but her mind would always go back to Kisshu as her eyes always traveled to her clock ever few minutes as well as the window.

When she looked back up at the clock it read that it was almost 1 p.m. Ichigo then surprising herself, yelled out in frustration feeling like she had been used by Kisshu and that he had changed his mind about loving her.

"Ksshu you big dumb jerk!" Ichigo screamed aloud at no one.

"Why am I a big dumb jerk?" Kisshu asked; innocently floating

"Huh?! Where the hell did you come from?!" Ichigo asked looking like she was going to punch Kisshu.

"Sorry kitten, Pai and Taruto needed my help for something." Kisshu replied.

"Uh huh, and wht should I believe you?" Ichigo

"Would I lie to you honey? After all we been through, have you ever known me to lie about something important? To make up for it, I'll let you pick whatever you want to do today, okay?" Kisshu said to Ichigo.

Kisshu was right, Ichigo had never seen Kisshu lie about something as important as helping Pai and Taruto so she decided it was best to forgive him, after all she was just happy he showed up and in that moment, Ichigo had hugged Kisshu without even thinking about it and felt Kisshu's arms wrap around her petite waist as he hugged her back in the embrace.

Ichigo then looked up at Kisshu and had somewhat of a devilish smile across her face which made Kisshu curious but a little nervous at the same time. He wondered what Ichigo was thinking of doing but knew he had to keep his promise of letting her do whatever she wanted, Kisshu just hoped it wasn't to horrible.

Uh Ichigo, what's with the face?" Kisshu asked.

"Oh, you'll see Kisshu, you'll see." Ichigo replied as she had let go of him.

All that could be heard was Kisshu screams when Ichigo got to pick whatever she wanted to do. At Kisshu's expense, he couldn't take the horror of what Ichigo was showed him of what she planned to do.


	8. A Proposal

The week was nearly over. All Ichigo did was spend time with Kisshu and enjoyed every lasting minute of it. Soon she would return to school and Kisshu would go back to his home planet where he would once again be needed. Ichigo didn't want Kisshu to leave back to his planet but she knew that he had to since he was one of the strongest planet defenders on his planet. Kisshu knew that Ichigo was saddened when she learned that Kisshu had to go back to his home planet soon. He wanted Ichigo to come with him but knew he could just take her away from her family and friends - especially her life here on Earth, it would have just made Ichigo want to go back to Earth even more if he did that.

So here Kisshu sat, on the edge of a roof of a building trying to figure out the best way to make both of them happy without neither of them being sad about leaving the other with no possible way to see the other for another few years. Kisshu thought of different ideas - one of which including a way to merge Earth and his planet together but knew that would be near impossible to try and even attempt as moth Earthlings would be in terror everyday much less know his planet's customs to abide by and including the laws.

All of a sudden, it had hit him. _Why not ask Ichigo for her hand in marriage?_ It would be perfect, he would take her some where nice and romantic then when the time is right he'd ask her to marry him. To Kisshu this was the perfect plan but then he realized that Ichigo would be too young to marry even on this planet but he had to give it a try and if not, they could just leave things the way they were like it is now.

Kisshu went in search of the 'perfect ring' which he had heard men on Earth say to a salesman every time they talked about being 'engaged'. Kisshu always thought it was funny to see couples wait to actually be married, on his planet, they would just get married within a day or two so that made him wonder how long Ichigo would want to wait until they were officially married. Nonetheless he went into the shop where he would see men go in and out of with little boxes; placing it in their pocket until the day they would ask their girlfriend to become their fiance.

He thought of himself as an expert because he watch so many of these proposals happen so he knew what to do and what to ask. _It couldn't really be different from his planet's customs right?_

He managed to find a diamond ring that when it sparkled it would shine pink and red colors as well as others. Kisshu was pleased with the ring he chose and hoped Ichigo would like the ring too. All he need now was a velvet box to comfort the ring when he put it in there. Next, he got all dressed up hoping to see Ichigo and wouldn't be busy or worse reject his proposal. Kisshu couldn't believe that he was about to propose to someone he truly cared about.

He flew around with his mind busy about what was about to take place. _What would Ichigo say or react? What if she wasn't ready? Will it be a mistake? _Kisshu was starting to get even more nervous just thinking about it. When he got to Ichigo's house, he found her sleeping peacefully on her bed not even moving at the sound that someone had entered her bedroom.

Kisshu watched her for a moment or two before wondering if he should wake her up. Kisshu then had an idea to wake her up with a kiss just like they did in the Earh movies. He leaned in close observing her soft pink lips before placing his own onto hers. Ichigo woke up in surprise but also loved that Kisshu had woken her up with a kiss. After the kiss, she smiled at him as she wondered why he was here a little more than late considering they had spent few hours together earlier.

"Ichigo, I'm going to be straightforward with this. Before you answer I read your letter you wrote and I know you love me and I've loved you and always will. I need to know, will you marry me?" Kisshu asked with hopefulness in his eyes.

Ichigo was more than shocked and was even more shocked when Kisshu had opened the box revealing a diamond ring that shunned bright colors in the sun. She didn't know what to say until she felt tears come from her eyes.

"Yes, I will marry you." Ichigo replied as she hugged and kissed Kisshu.

Within a mere few hours, they had gotten married with all Ichigo's friends and family present who was still shocked but happy for Ichigo and even more surprised that she had married Kisshu whose family was shocked but accepting that the two had married. Although it was a little more than rushed, Ichigo's parents knew she would be happy and hoped that the two would visit.

since Ichigo's father liked Kisshu more than he did Masaya which was a plus for Kisshu knowing he beat out Masaya on that department - the department of being more liked by Ichogo's father than Masaya made Kisshu smile on the inside, after all, what wasn't to like about him? Sure he was an alien but his feelings for Ichigo were true and heart felt. Kisshu knew he would always make Ichigo happy any way possible.

He loved Ichigo, and him proposing to her proved it. He would bring her back to Earth to visit or go back and forth from his planet to Earth any time she wanted. It didn't make a difference to him as long as Ichigo remained happy.

After the wedding was finished, Kisshu was surrounded by Ichigo's parents and other family members welcoming him into the family and hugging him as well as kissing him which nearly drowned Kisshu as it seemed he was being pulled down by the family members which made Ichigo laugh until Kisshu escaped and catch his breath as he looked at Ichigo smile and laugh.

After the honey moon they had returned to Earth to live on for the next few months before returning to Kisshu's planet. They lived their lives happily together before deciding to just stay on Earth and eventually having a child together which made Ichigo's parents shocked but happy that they would have their first grandchild. They were also surprised about how Ichigo's friends had been with each enjoying their own lives and with their own families.

All in all, they were all happy and supported each other; spending time together as well as their children who happily played together and remained friends until they had grown up.


End file.
